Digital Love
by soero'smagicBubble
Summary: During the corse of 6 months, Seto has been talking to someone he'd met online. The person seemed great and was a boy close to his age. Or at least he thought it was a boy that was until he asked him to test his new vurtualizer out with him a met the stra
1. Entro

**Asuka: Well, it seems I must return to my KaibaxOC stories once more. I couldn't help it, but while I was writing my YGO GX story, I came up with this one: "Digital Love" I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always: don't own, but working my way up there.**

**Chapter 1: What I thought I knew**

**Well I would have to say it all started while I was programming a new Internet video game. **

**The game was coming along great, now all it needed was a test run, consisting of two players, and not just myself. **

**As for what the game was, it was an Internet simulation game. One of my greater ideas for the company. Since it was on the Internet, or rather required Internet connection, you where of course, going to be interacting with people from all over the world. All you'd have to do is put the simulator helmet on and you would be virtually remade into the computer, and everything would be as it was with your body, with some minor changes, like: you could imagine whatever cool outfit you wanted and you would be wearing it when you were virtualized. Also, you could gain points and money to buy weapons to help defeat whatever Duel Monsters you came upon while in the game. And the whole idea of it was to learn how to become a better duelist and to learn to how make perfect strategies when it came to dueling another duelist in the game. But, however, you were not given a dueling deck, oh no, you started off with a level two monster by your side—rather it'd be Kuribo, or another small monster in that stanza—and as you traveled along in the game you would come upon more and more monsters, and every time you beat a monster, you gained that monster. But trust you and me, it was both easy and difficult at the same time; true, at the beginning you only came upon weak and meaningless monsters, but once you got further and further into the game, you came upon more powerful and more dangerous monsters. But…**

**I am sad to say that there where some glitches in the simulation, that, quit frankly, I didn't recognize when I did the test drive with a stranger that I only thought I could trust, nonetheless understand. **

**But, I'm not going to tell you the whole thing right now…**

**No. Right now I'm going to do nothing, but tell you what really happened, instead of what I saw. **

**Throughout the story keep an eye out for clues that'll help you solve the mystery of how me and ahem someone, got stuck in this virtual disaster in the first place. **

**As for who I am, I am the one, the only, host you'll ever want to meet. **

**I am Seto Kaiba, and now, you are in my world!**

**(End Chapter 1)**

**Yeah I know I'm evil, but hey, you can't teach an old dog new tricks, am I right? Well, please read and review, and for you future game designers out there, this is my idea and shall not be copied. Am I clear? Okay, now c'mon R#R or you'll never find out who this mystery person is and what the mystery is in the first place! **


	2. step one: Enter Game

**Asuka: Well here's the second one. I hope you like it, and don't worry it's not going to be as short as the last one was (the last one was only a page long…not even! I think that, even for me, is a record!) (NOTE: THIS STORY IS NOT GOING TO BE TOLD IN SETO KAIBA'S PERSPECTIVE! I, the narrator, WILL TELL IT.) **

**Disclaimer: you know the drill don't own, but will someday!**

**Chapter 2: "Step one: Enter Game"**

**BRING! **

Went the IM screen. Seto had just finished putting the last pieces of the game together, and was ready to try it out…with someone else as well.

For a long time he had been talking to this other guy online. They had met in a Chat Room and he has since supported Seto on his game and in return for his support, and even help at one point, Seto trusted him enough to try out the game with him, so see if it was to work out properly.

The guys' name was Kyo and he was only 2 ½ years younger than he himself. And although it wasn't usual that he trusted someone other than his brother, the two had been talking for going on seven months, and Seto trusted him enough now, NOT to steel his Idea. After all, how could he? He lived in Kyoto.

**NekoKnekoKyo22: Is it ready yet?**

**BEWDx3: no. U have to hook up your helmet! Moron**

**NekoKnekoKyo22: ……Dangit! Sory…**

Seto shook his head. It was true. Kyo was an idiot. Another reason why Seto trusted him, seeing as to how he hardly knew how to work on a computer, nonetheless spell correctly!

**BEWDx3: it's 'sorry' Kyo…**

**NekoKnekoKyo22: Okay! All hooked up!**

**BEWDx3: okay, now put the cord into the jack and-**

Seto stopped right there because he saw Kyo typing something. He was certain that he was about to say:

**NekoKnekoKyo22: what's a Jack?**

"And I am correct!" Seto said with a sigh; speaking to himself of course.

**BEWDx3: it's like a plug except with a small square-shaped whole instead. Now when you figure out what it is, please! Plug you're helmet in!**

Kyo took a minute to answer.

**NekoKnekoKyo22: oh I see it! But my internet connection cord is in the…thing. How am I suppose to hook it up without unhooking my internet.**

**BEWDx3: hold on**

Just as Seto was about to answer, Mokuba had walked into the room.

"Hey bro," he said sleepily. Seto had neglected the fact that it was well past 1 in the morning. Yet another all-nighter with Kyo over IM.

"Hey, kiddo, go back to bed," Seto said softly.

"What're you doing up this late? Talking to _him_ again?" Mokuba said, completely disregarding Seto's remark.

"Yes, now go on to bed, you have to wake up early tomorrow," his voice was starting to pick up it's pitch. A signal for Mokuba to quit his game of 20 questions.

He had started to turn but then stopped, a notice coming to his attention. "Hey bro, why do you have you're simulation helmet, with you? You're not planning to try out the game are you? You're still not done!"

"Because, I have to try it out; so yes, I am going to try it out; and yes, I am too done," he replied.

"But—,"

"Yes, Kyo is trying it out with me," and with that, Seto turned back around and continued to explain the hook up thing to Kyo.

Mokuba stood there for a moment, staring at his brother's back, thinking of what he had just said. He was going to say, "But I thought I was going to try it with you," but Seto had thought he was going to ask who was testing it with him. Mokuba had always, tested out these kind of things with his brother…and now since Kyo had shown up…

_I hate him…_

Mokuba had talked to Kyo once before, when he had IMed Seto while he wasn't there. He was a nice guy, he would give him that, but he has told Mokuba that Seto _had_ talked about Mokuba…but not too often. Mokuba also noticed some things about Kyo that wasn't exactly boy like. Like how Kyo had always complemented how good of a worker Seto was, and how he thought Mokuba lucky to have a brother like him. But those where things that could be mistaken easily. The complements where nice, but were always said in a formal, and kind of girlishly, admiring sort of way. Mokuba was starting to think that Kyo was gay and had a crush on his brother. But he knew his brother wasn't gay. He lived with him. There wasn't any possible way that Seto was gay!

Or…was there…

He had seen the way Seto had talked to Kyo as well. For the first couple of months, he had been kinda mean, and insulting to Kyo…but Kyo never gave it much care. He always said he was sorry if he had made Seto mad, or if he had done something to make him angry, to let him know so he wouldn't do it again. And Kyo, as Mokuba noticed, was good at keeping promises. So, after a while, Mokuba soon saw his brother even smiling to some of the things Kyo would say…but the smile was always quick, and never lasted very long. For that, Mokuba was glad of, because he didn't want Seto to open up completely to that guy. He didn't want his only family to be taken away from him. And he certainly didn't want his brother being gay.

"Good luck…big brother," Mokuba said before he left the room and went back to bed.

Meanwhile Kyo had managed to hook up his cable into the jack, with Seto's help of course, and was now ready to be virtualized. All that was left was for Seto to start the simulation, and to, one at a time, virtualize the two of them.

**NekoKnekoKyo22: Well! See you on the other side! **

**BEWDx3: lets just hope there is another side for the both of us! **

**NekoKnekoKyo22: lol!**

That was the last comment before everything started up, and Seto's world went black. The simulation had started…but Seto hadn't pushed the start button. Their profiles where lost and Seto had just been virtualized…without starting it.

Meanwhile in Kyoto, a young girl lay slumped in her computer char with a helmet on her head.

**(End Chapter 2.)**

**Asuka: well! I hope you liked it! Please R#R and no flames about misspells in Kyo's comments, they're suppose to be that way. (In fact, no flames at all, please) **

**TTYL! **


	3. step 2: Create Character

**Asuka: wow it's hard to believe but I was able to write both of these chapters in the same day! Man I have a lot of free time! Oh well, at least it's going to a good cause. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Chapter 3: "step two: Create character"**

At first his vision was blurry. He couldn't see anything but fuzziness in front of him, and everything was quiet, as it seemed. Then suddenly he shot up.

Where was he?

What was this place?

And…where was Kyo?

"Dangit!" Seto said to himself, "Something must have gone wrong"-he paused to get up-"but what?"

He looked down at his body and found that he was wearing different clothes than before. Instead of his silky pj's, he was wearing these strange, what seemed like, just regular clothes.

Instead of pj's, Seto was wear regular blue jeans, and a black shirt that, for some reason, said TOOL (A/N: IT'S THE NAME OF A FLIPPEN BAND FOR YOU PERVERTS OUT THERE! looks over at her cousin isn't that right Kayley? Kay: Hehehehee.) on it, and not only that, there was a long sleeve black shirt on under that one too. He was also wearing a black belt to help keep his pants up, and skater like black shoes. It actually looked kind of cool, if you asked him. (A/N: and if you ask me too, my older brother wears that kind of style, and has that same shirt.)

It was cool…but well beyond the point.

Right now he just wanted to know where Kyo was.

Just then he heard it. An ear-shattering scream, coming from within the Jungle.

"Kyo…"

Unlike Seto, who had wound up on the beach, Kyo had ended up in the Jungle. (On a branch of a large tree to be exact.)

Kyo shot up and immediately fell down off the branch, letting out a yelp of pain after doing so. Then it hit her.

Where was he? Hadn't he ended up with her?

Just then she felt something on her hand. She looked over only to let out a loud scream. On her hand was a rather large looking caterpillar. Being a girl who didn't like bugs, shot up and climbed right back up the tree she had just fallen out of, but she slipped, and was hanging upside down from the tree branch when she heard something rush out of the bushes.

Seto ran as fast as he could through the thick greenery around him. That scream hadn't sounded very far, so at least Kyo wasn't far from where he had landed.

_Sure did save me a lot of time,_ he thought as he came upon what seemed to be a opening in the woods.

Suddenly he saw was something go zipping up a tree and not long after hang upside down from a high up branch.

When he shot through the thicket there he saw a Giant Caterpillar, a duel monsters card that only has three stars.

But what was it doing here? No monsters accept the ones that had been given to you to start off with, where suppose to show up until they had gone into the Jungle a ways.

Just then it hit him. He was in the Jungle a ways, and he hadn't realized just how far he had gone because he had been in a hurry to find Kyo, hoping that girlish scream would lead Seto to him.

_Oh yeah, Kyo,_ Seto reminded himself. But when he looked up the tree he had seen something zip up before, alls he saw was a girl.

She had dark red hair that was, what seemed to be from where he was, cut short, so it dangled just above the nape of her neck, and it was cut rather jaggedly. He couldn't see her face, but from the looks of her arms she had slightly peach colored skin.

She was wearing blue jeans pants that looked kind of baggy on her and a black shirt that stuck to her form. Also it seemed that she was wearing Chucks and a black wristband on her right wrist; there was a watch on the other wrist, along with a stray hair bow.

"Help…" she said softly.

"Excuse me," Seto said walking underneath where she was hanging.

"AHH!" it was a rather rueful mistake. The girl had been talking to herself, when she said 'help' and the sound of Seto's rather cold voice not only gave her the chills that trickled down her spine, but it had spooked her and, not meaning to, let go of the branch. Thus, landing on top of Seto Kaiba.

It took her a minute to recuperate her self before she sat up, rubbing her head. Just then it struck her.

"Where did that voice come from…?" she wondered. Then she felt movement underneath her and said as she looked down, "and what am I sitting on." She was hoping it wasn't the huge caterpillar that had spooked her before, sure enough it wasn't…nope, it was worse. She was sitting on top of a guy, and he was glaring at her.

She immediately shot up off of him and began bowing in forgiveness. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she repeated over and over again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Seto shouted.

"I'm sorry, but you spooked me sir!" the girl look up from her bowing possession, and Seto got a good look at her face. She had a innocent style to her face, accompanied by innocent brown eyes that looked up at him in a 'sorry' fashion. It was then that he realized her hairstyle. Along with the jagged ends, she had a pair of out grown hair strands hanging down the side of her head. Unlike the rest of her dark red hair, these strands where just plain red, and it matched her completely. A dark looking outer shell, but a innocence inside. He stood there for a minute looking at her with his stone cold face.

He looked away as he said, "You're forgiven."

"Okay!" she stood up with a smile on her face. But Seto was preoccupied. Where was Kyo?

"Excuse me?" he heard the girl say behind him, "but, can you help me? I think I'm a bit lost."

"I don't have time to," Seto said as he started to walk off back into the jungle.

The girl caught up with him and tried to keep up with his quickening pace. "Oh well, is it okay if I stay with you? Cause, I'm-OW!-trying to find-ouch-someone," while she had been speaking she kept on scraping her arms against thorns that hung from vines. They managed to stop in a clearing.

"Find someone huh?" Seto said sitting down on a rock.

"Yeah, he said we'd meet eachother here, but I don't know where he is," she said looking around; one hand on her hip while the other was on her head.

"Well I'm looking for some one too," Seto said after a while; he got up after he said this.

As he started to walk off, he could hear the girl catching up to him once more. She still had that smile on her face.

"All right. By the way, what's you're name?" she asked him.

"It's Seto… Seto Kaiba." They stopped walking when the girl said:

"Cool! My name is Kyo."

**(End Chapter 3.)**

**Asuka: yes I do realize that it has taken them three chapters to finally meet one another, and yes I did realize that this is a rather quick chapter, but you guys liked it right? I hope I'm doing well on this one, this is my first chapter that involves Internet meetings and online love affairs, so if I make a mistake please tell me. **

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter, and I can't wait to show you more cliffhangers, I mean chapters! mischievous grin**

**(MUHAHAHAHAHAHA)**

**Reviews please. I'll give you a cookie! **

**But I'll take that cookie away if you flame. Then you owe me a cookie! Hehe! So no flame. **

**TTYL! **


	4. Step 3&4: Monsters

**Asuka: Hello! It's good to see that I've been getting some reviews lately. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sorry, I'm happy today. SO aaaaaaaaaaaanywaaaaaaaaaaays, here's the fourth chapter!**

**"Chapter 4: Step 3 and 4: Monsters."**

Seto stopped immediately. _Kyo...is a...**she?**_

"Hey are you okay?" Kyo asked him as she gave him an innocent/worried look, bending over slightly, her hands behind her back just to make herself look even cuter. (Not that he thought she was cute or anything...)

"So wait, you're Kyo...as in the Kyo I've been talking to online for almost a year now?" Seto asked. His face was pale and his eyes screamed wonder; his head was spinning with questions and he was wanting answers to all of them.

Kyo blinked and just stared at him for several second, straightening herslef up as she did so; then she replied with a smile, "Oh, so _you're_ Seto! Wow!"

If he wasn't so curious at the moment Seto would have smacked himself because of her stupidity and pretend that that had not just happened.

"Yes," he replied, "I am Seto, as in the Seto _you_, Kyo, have been talking to for almost a year now...but...why didn't you tell me you where a girl?" he asked her. It, surprisingly hadn't been one of the question that had been running through his head, although many others that included the female race ran through his head.

"You never asked," she simple said. "I had thought that you had known that I was girl," she continued, "My real name is Kyoko Azuma, but my friends just call me Kyo because I own a couple of cats, so I use that as my screen name."

_Well that explains alot,_ Seto thought as he slumped down on a rock. So now here he was. Stuck in his own vurtual game with a girl whom he thought was a boy, but thing is, she was the most clueless thing he had ever met.

"Say," he heard Kyo suddenly say, "W-what happens now, Seto?" he saw her looking around. Seto glared at her.

"To you, I am Seto Kaiba, and you can adress me as Kaiba and nothing more!" was his first response to her question. She just turned her head and gave him an innocent look. She blinked before nodding her head, that silly smile of hers, surprisingly, not approaching her lips. Her borwn eyes kept themselves glues to him, waiting for an actual answer to her question. It was a while before he repsonded, "Right now...we wait. You have to wait until you get the monster that you start out with. We should have met them by now though," he explained.

She finally took her eyes off him and looked around. "Soo...where are they?"

Pause.

He didn't know how to answer that one, and honestly, he didn't expect to. He had told her what to do, so now alls that they had to do was wait. Why they hadn't met them yet was well beyond him, you where suppose to meet them right after you were vurtualized there, but since there was still a glitch with the game that he hadn't, apparently, been able to fix yet, he didn't know how long it would take for them to get their monsters.

Some time later...

Almost as if they had sences Seto's about-to-burst frustration, both monsters appeared at the same time before them. Well, almost at the same time. You see Kyo actually got hers first, although, and leave to her to think this, thought that the monsters was actually his to begin with.

"Oooo! Look Kaiba-san, you got a Water Pon," Kyo said excitingly. Then the small pink fuzz-ball hopped up to her. She just looked down a blinked at it. "Kaiba-san...I think your monster likes me..."

Once again, Seto was about ready to smack himself from her stupidity.

"It's your monster, Kyoko, not MINE," he said to her as the Water Pon hopped into her hands.

"Aww! Its CUUUTE!" she said as she snuggled it. Just then she stopped and gave him a innocent yet still somewhat clueless look, "What did you say?"

"Stop ignoring me!" he shouted. Through out the course of the time that they had been waiting, Kyo had been trying to start a conversation between the two of them, but one way or another, Seto always seemed to forget that this was Kyoko Azuma that he was talking too and would often, uncontiously mind you, use large words and even some that I'm not even sure I could define off the top of my head. And just as often she would simply tune him out and then look at him and say, "I'm sorry?" or "Ehh?" simblizing her stupidity even more.

Sometimes Seto even questioned how she had managed to get into high school, nonetheless pass 9th grade so far.

Seto took his chances and repeated what he had said before, and this time she actually paid him some attention. She just smiled at the comment and looked down at the Water Pon, it's cotton-cady-colored blue eyes looking up at her in a cute motion. "Do you hear that, Pon? You're all mine!"

"'Pon?'" Seto quoted her.

"Well I don't wanna go around calling Water Pon all the time, that would ware me out, so I'll just call it 'Pon'."

Anyways, right after that, Seto got his first monster. It wasn't anything fancy, or anything special, he started out with Petty Dragon. Amazingly, Kyo didn't seem to respond to him getting his monster. She just walked over to where it was on the ground and bent down, just staring at it. Seto was begining to wonder if she had ever seen a card like that one. (A/N: Seto thought for certian that Kyo only knew of cute and cat-like monsters since her name gave it away that she liked cats.)

Seto watched with not much surprise as she simply reached out and poked the small yellow Dragon on the side. The creature just looked up at her and gave her a blank stare. She did the same back and then her head went down, as if she was trying not to cry or as if she where trying to not surprece a bit of laughter from its bland reaction. (A/N: All though I'm not too sure whats so funny about a bland reaction from such a cute Dragon...)

Seto, getting very inpatient now, got up, his monster on his shoulder, and said, "C'mon, we're going now," then he started to walk off, not bothering to look back at Kyo and what she was doing.

"We're leaving?" she asked as she caught up with him, his pace had always been too quickining for her to keep up with without a bit of a struggle. She had her monster cuddled in her arms.

"Yes, we have to get to the first village and defeat the head duelist there and from that point on we have to build up our decks so we can beat the game," Seto explained as they walked deeper into the jungle. "Ahh yes, and also, we have to seperate there as well," he added.

Kyo stopped. "We...have to seperate?" she repeated.

Seto paused too, looking back at her as he said, "Yes, that way we can cover more ground and we can meet up again at the final destination and beat the game," he said simply. Kyo just looked down, a sad look in her eyes.

She didn't reply, just continued walking behind him. He hadn't precicly known what in all that he had done wrong, except tell her the plan that he had came up with. Sure he knew that he had been quite quick to jump to the chance to split up, but that had actually been the plan all along. He had thought, while Kyo was still a "boy", that that's what they would do, and then they would defeat the head person together. Since he knew the head duelists' weakness, then he could easily defeat him by himself, but he needed Kyo in order to distract him so he would be able to distroy the leader, since this kind of Duel Monsters game was different than the others.

Still he couldn't help but feel a tad bit bad from bringing this so sudden on Kyoko.

After all this had been the person that he had trusted enough to let into his own proto-type game, ans she was the person that he had been talking to for almost a year, and never once had any trouble with her. She respected his thoughts, opinions, and need of space at some points; as he did to all of hers. But now that Seto knew that all this time tht she had been a girl, ti was sort of difficult what to believe. It was like meeting her all over again. The awkward silence, the strang notion to speak or to see who will speak first. And why he felt this way was bothering him. But he was going to stick to the plan.

While he did want to see how good of a duelist she was, Seto also knew that since this game, even though it was a proto-type, would take a while to beat, even with him knowing every twist and turn in the whole gaming world. There was no way that he would change his mind other wise...

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The sudden sreek of terror made Seto spin around in fear. When he did however, she saw no one there. Which ment Kyo was somewhere in trouble.

"HEEELP!" The cry was louder and Seto looked up to see her hanging high up in the tree beside him, a rope around her ankle and body flipped upside down. Her monster was still in her arms, and it was crying as well.

How in the world she had been the one that had been caught in that trap when he was the one that had been in front was well beyond him, but right now he needed to save her before the rope gave way and she ended up falling four stories.

He didn't hesitate to ask questions, just looked around for something to climb on and started for it.

"Seto, look out!" he heard Kyoko cry. Seeing her struggling to get herself free and shouting was the last thing he saw before he felt a sharp pain against the back of his head and everything went black.

**Yeah I know, like all so far, not long, but hey, I got you guessing didn't I? And I think I did well with the whole mysteriously being ambushed at the end part. Hehe...**

**Well please review, and trust me the chapters will start to get longer now, cause now all of the first steps are completed and the game begins...**


End file.
